Code: General Electromagnetic Asterisk Self-integrating System
by Honore with Shurpuff
Summary: In a world marked by light and dark and by little orb-like things that grant power, four unlikely heroes will gather. As one, they will defeat their enemies, loot them, grind for experience, and generally be fashionaaabluh. Again, and again, and again. And again. A Merlin hidden crossover work!


**The Veteran**

_It looks to be a good harvest. The gods see fit to bless this humble fallen soul. With luck, half of the profits can go to finally buying twenty more acres of the Baron's land. I feel sorry for the old fellow, but our Britannian's soldiers need their rum, need their sweets, need their fruits, and I, Jeremiah Gottwald, am only too happy to provide-_

"Hm?" The man looked up from his diary. The walls shook, the windows rattled. He ran to the nearest one. His gaze went to the light blooming in the sky, burning brighter and brighter.

He looked away. A massive shockwave rippled through his house. The man braced himself, protecting face and head from the things that scattered everywhere.

When all was still, the man went out of his house. Beyond the few bushels surrounding his garden erupted a great plume of black smoke.

He chanced to look up. Above, there looked to be four shooting stars in the sky. They quickly winked out to nonexistence.

Shaking himself, the man ran over towards the smoke. The farther he went the worse the devastation became; entire rows of plants were either burnt or burning, and a few of the scorched oranges that remained glared accusingly at him while he passed.

At the center of the disastrous aftermath-which had definitely put off his plans for at least the next two harvests—lay a boy.

"Thank you." The boy seemed to recover quickly. He had girl-like features, framed by light blonde hair that trailed down his back. His face seemed overall familiar, though Jeremiah couldn't really tell where the resemblance was.

"I am from a research station in East Africa," the boy explained. Jeremiah detected a hint of High Britannian in his accent; that meant he was either royalty, or had lived long enough near Pendragon. "We were reaching a break-through in warp technology. With it, we hoped to give the Empire the edge it needed to break the stalemate." He cupped the tea Jeremiah had made and sipped.

His brow rose skeptically. "_You _were the test subject?"

"No one else volunteered," he replied, smiling.

"And somehow, a test run of yours went wrong and you ended up obliterating three-quarters of uninsured orange stock."

"Do not fear, Jeremiah Gottwald. You shall be more than compensated for this...mishap."

His eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I am from a secret Britannian project, remember? Your face isn't one to easily forget."

The tension in him cooled and was quickly replaced by self-derision. "I don't think I can be swayed by wealth or positions anymore. My honor is gone. Even were I crowned Duke as compensation, I would not be satisfied, and the burden would strangle me where I stood."

"I can undestand your view," the boy said softly. "You are truly an exemplary Knight, Jeremiah Gottwald."

"I... Thank you." For some reason, the thought of giving thanks to a boy looking more than half his age didn't seem strange. If it even was a boy.

"Which is why I shall instead reward you with this." The boy opened his hand. Perched on his palm was a white, glowing sphere. Jeremiah instantly recognized it.

"But that's-" He rose from his feet. He looked up at the ceiling, in the direction of the second floor where he'd surely locked up that thing that had inexplicably appeared on the child's palm.

"I give this Asterisk a most sacred blessing; and thus do I charge you." The boy rushed forward and slammed his hand onto Jeremiah's chest. The former Knight instantly felt his body heat up like a thousand candles.

"W-w-what...?"

"Now, sir Knight. Now your mission is renewed. Go, and fulfill your destiny," the boy whispered in his ear. Beyond the light was the darkness, and Jeremiah fell into it.

**The Princess**

_Japan has no need for princesses anymore. Japan needs soldiers. If we are to survive the unholy wind that encroaches on our holy land, we need a wall of bodies bound by the whisper of steel and sacrifice. _

It was a most sacred mission, and Kaguya resented Kallen for not going through with it. At the last second, the woman who was hailed as the Scourge of Britannia backed out, claiming that her place was on the front lines, not to be a gamble for a miracle.

Perhaps that was what separated the soldier from the royal. Kaguya certainly understood the small nuances that separated every person from the other, and only now did the sharp divide become apparent. She was willing to sacrifice by submitting; Kallen's bet her life on resisting to the bitter end.

She clambered up the steps on the mountainside, once home to friendly spirits. Alone, she must climb.

At the top was a most unusual place. Behind the last venerable arches signalling entry, below the shrine's stone steps pointed out by various signs, was an elevator. Her elegant eyebrows rose with her skepticism.

The elevator was silent in its descent. When it stopped, and the pod opened, Kaguya stepped out and saw various people in lab coats milling about various machinery.

"Ah, milady Kaguya, you're here. Welcome, welcome. Please come in."

At the center of the complex was a small white, pod-like object, suspended by means other than magic. Various tubes coiled about it, connecting it to the different machines around the room.

"Allow me to apologize," the greeter, this "Research Head", continued. He bowed. "There is much secrecy to this project."

"But the Heavenly Orb," Kaguya said, looking at the object. "How long have you been exploiting it?"

"For as far back as it has appeared, milady. At first, the emperor had given it to my ancestral clan to guard, but we found that it could be used—for good. Over the years we have preserved Japan with its power, learning its secrets, harnessing its magic. It is only now that we have acquired the technology, ironically from Britannia, to analyze it in more detail."

"I see," said Kaguya. She didn't know what to think. She'd expected some mysterious creature, or a host of trials. Not to land in a research laboratory for an artifact that had apparently never been that "secret", not to the emperor. "But then, why am I here?"

"In the past, the Sumeragis have had high resonance with the artifact. Your mother spent a year here assisting—that was in my father's time as Head. Your grandfather, in his turn, was the previous interim head. And so on and on to the Sumeragis that came before. We believe it has something to do with your blood what makes it resonate with this hallowed object. The government is requesting you to perform the very same function as a Sumeragi, perhaps in a more permanent fashion until this war is done and over with."

"I understand. I shall do my part."

"Very good, milady. You will be led to your rooms; they've been long prepared. You may rest and—what on earth!?"

Various cries and shouts came, and when Kaguya turned to look, the previously pristine artifact was now ringed in thick, black smoke. It expanded, forming a donut-shaped hole that began sucking equipment and papers and people inside.

The force did not take long in sucking the rest in, even as they tried to get away. One person clawed at a pillar, desperately holding on with dear might. Kaguya, who had no might to speak of, except perhaps using the Asterisk in her possession—which was useless in this situation—found herself sucked into total darkness.

**The Knight**

_The Great Light humbled our sun, and our king. When it shattered into a thousand pieces, and fell to the earth, he made it his personal pilgrimage to head for one of its locations. What he saw, killed for, and acquired would forever change our Empire._

"Energy fluctuations _have _been confirmed, milord."

"Very good," rumbled the image of the Emperor on the screen. "Odesyus."

"Yes," said the prince at the head of the table.

"Will you handle it?"

"O-of course, father."

"I expect results."

"Yes!" The prince stood and bounded from the room, dignity forgotten.

"Schneizel."

"Yes?" said the prince on the other side of the table. He calmly met the Emperor's lidded gaze.

"Do _you _have a plan?"

"Nay, father, I can humbly say that I do not."

"Hmph." The image bleeped out.

Only he and Odesyus had been physically in the room. The rest of the gathered assembly spoke as the Emperor through display screens, displaying their taut, nervous faces.

"Clovis, how goes the search?" Schneizel asked.

"I believe I am getting close," the prince replied with a lilting voice. "My men say it is only a matter of time before they pinpoint the Japanese' precious artifact. And when we do..."

"I do hope it doesn't take long for your men to acquire said artifact, brother," said Marwyn.

Clovis' face reddened. "How dare you. I am far more competent than you shall ever be, Marwyn!" He calmed, before continuing snidely. "And I doubt you can fare better juggling a fact-finding mission and an invasion."

"You have succeeded in neither, so what is there to say?"

"Enough!" said Cornelia. "Remember yourselves."

"I think..." Schneizel continued in the dense silence, as if speaking to himself. "That Odesyus may need help." He glanced at each of his siblings in turn.

"Send your troops as backup then," said Clovis.

"No. It is not his military force that concerns me. He is an able Prince. He will succeed."

"His success concerns you," came a voice from Cornelia's screen. The princess's face twitched.

"Is that the Black Knight I hear? Come, do not hide behind your master, lapdog. Or are you not brave enough to speak to your betters face-to-face?" Marwyn said, sneering.

Another screen bleeped into existence, showing the black-helmed visage of the new voice. He continued, as if Marwyn's jab hadn't been thrown. "As it concerns us all," he said, addressing Schneizel.

"It is refreshing to hear from a quick mind," Schneizel said, a little loudly. "Will _you _handle this, then?"

"I will do what it is in my power."

"Don't hurt the poor dear," drawled Clovis. "Odesyus is doing his very best."

"I shall try to be discreet... brother."

The Black Knight's screen disappeared.

Thousands of miles away, Cornelia accessed a private channel to the air-blitzer's cockpit.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Cornelia.

"Yes. I am my homeland's humble servant, after all. Such delicate matters should not have been placed in Odesyus' hands—I believe his assignment is a game of the Emperor's, one which I thankfully leave to Schneizel and the rest to figure out." There came the sound of a thrumming engine.

"Be careful."

"I will. Send Euphemia my regards. And please take care of Nunnally."

"Always," said Cornelia.

Through the window she saw the Black Knight's sleek black aircraft zoom into the distance, leaving a trail of screams and thunder.

**The Sneak**

_Your malice is a weapon; hide it well. Weave honey and smiles about it, and the object of your grudge will never even realize until your dagger is in his back and the blood is pooling in his throat._

Twist and shiver, thrust and cut. Tongue stuck out, the girl carefully held the sawed off portion of glass, then placed it as gently as she could inside her suit. The hole was large enough for a hand to go through and grasp the treasure inside, but she had no need for the gem.

Rather, it was a warning. Tomorrow, the venerable Duke would find his polished display case carved on one side by that hole. While his emerald would be safe, his feeble assumptions about the impregnable state of his security would be dented.

He would call on a man-servant, who would recommend a dozen security agencies.

Ashford Security Solutions, being one step above Billsborough and the rest, would be picked first—it was familiar, and it was the first.

One more client for her client.

Back inside her home, and about six hours before that eventuality, the girl threw away her night-coat and footpads.

"Welcome home, milady," said a maid who'd been hiding in the shadows.

"Hello, Sayoko."

"Did you have problems?"

"None."

"Lady Milly shall be pleased."

"My payment?"

"Princess Nerva will be staying at Walker's Springs Hotels for a secret rendezvous with her lover next week. It is to be assumed that her Asterisk will be with her."

"Thank you."

With that, the maid named Sayoko wheeled out a chair. The girl instantly flopped onto it. Blowing out a sigh, she put a hand to her chest and concentrated. A brief light illuminated the room.

Gone was sight.

Gone was power.

Sayoko took the Asterisk from the girl's palm. The girl seemed to have shrunk, growing slack and weak on the wheelchair.

They left the safehouse in a car. It sped out of the city and on to the outskirts, and then on to the country road, which was surrounded by the forest on every side. They were heading home.

That was the plan until a fierce light rent the sky, and a shockwave sent their car careening into the side of the road. Luckily, it got cushioned by some bushes.

From inside the smoking car came two flashes. Out emerged the girl and Sayoko. Each wore a suit fit for agility in battle.

Both dashed into the forest.

There were noisome sounds, sounds of people screaming, metal rending and crashing.

The two stopped to dodge away from a random metallic spike that hurtled their way.

"What the...?"

"Be careful, milady!"

Already they saw what looked like human limbs whipping past their faces. The girl's eyes widened with shock and recognition.

"Stay here!" she shouted. They both crouched beneath the trunk of a respectably old oak.

"Milady, wait!" But the girl was already bounding away. She dashed from cover to cover, eyes scanning the horizon for any obstacle. From ahead, there was a loud, booming sound, a long, whining screech, and then silence.

The girl continued to run. She passed but did not look at the devastation surrounding her. A carnage of metal and flesh: she'd be having nightmares about this, no doubt. Then, at the center of it all, she found a crater. And on the crater below—was a girl.

**Their (Unfortunate) Story**

_and once upon a time_

_four heroes met by moonlight_

_one, a soldier, disgraced_

_two, the princess, lost_

_three, darkness in his soul_

_four, the liar, vengeful_

_together this masked band_

_through thick and thin travelled_

_defeating all, discovering all_

_in the end, the journey changed them_

_the journey ground them to bits_

_In the end, they lost all_

_and lo, this bard winds back the clock_

_chorus is done, let's start from the top_

_Go on, start from the top_

**I say go on, Start from the top.**

* * *

end note: And... that's it. Wink wink.

If you caught the crossover reference, then you are remarkaaabluh.

If you didn't it's fine too.

My foot's out again, so I'm stuck home. A former student (now a junior peer teaching at the same institute) lent me some video games to play over the week. _This _is the result.

After completing a particular game, I just _had _to write something. Why hide it in a Code Geass fan fiction? I find that out of all the other possibilities, this old show continues to be prime crossover material—see _For Zero's True Requiem _or _The Corrupted._

Although marked complete, this may receive additional writings. I've a few scenes in my mind I can write out, like episodic snippets of some sort. Might be fun.

In any case, thanks for reading!

Merlin Out.


End file.
